The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of esters. More particularly the present invention relates to a process whereby a diene is reacted with an alkylene carbonate. The ester-containing products prepared according to the present invention are useful cross-linking agents in polymeric systems such as polystyrene. In addition, the compounds may be homopolymerized to prepare solid polymeric products or used as intermediates for the preparation of other commercially valuable compounds such as pharmaceuticals and perfumes.